Usually, demolishing works are necessary to replace floors and tile linings as well as moquette, parquet or wall-paper and, in case, also the concrete bed below by means of tools and/or electrical or pneumatic percussion machines with evident well-known troubles involved by such activities as far as both noise and production of dust and debris is concerned and cost and demolition times as well.
Laying methods using sheaths in the name of the same applicant are known, however, the dismantling. i.e. lifting and removing the removable sheaths to which the tiles are applied from the fixed sheath anchored to the bed or the wall is effectively difficult.
These problems are essentially due to the fact that the cement glue used to fix the tiles to the removable sheath fills all rooms and grooves of the fret-shaped sheath, thus hindering the elastic deformation of the joint surfaces between the two (removable and fixed) sheaths and then make it particularly hard and difficult to pull away the tiles.